Deadly Relations
by Dude1
Summary: Hmmmmmmm...... Vash has a brother besides Knives? Where'd he come form? What's his story? Plenty of excitement plus a new character. Please R&R!
1. New Relations

New Relations  
  
Chapter 1  
  
By: Jay $abbath  
  
Where: desert Date: Unknown Year: Unknown Travel Day: 968 Temp: 92 and rising Destination: Ashing Stock Time: 3:47pm  
  
It was hot. The sun beat down upon the back of the two weary travelers (Vash and Woolfwood) as steady as a drum. They were barley moving and lacked necessary nutrients they needed. Vash leaned on the priest and the priest on Vash. They're mouths ached and burned horribly from the hallucinations and/or mirages of lakes and small ponds turning out to be only the hot desert sand. Their sweat streamed unsteadily down there foreheads and they could only watch as it flowed by there tired eyes to the hot ground.  
  
They kept a steady, yet somewhat drowsy pace. They were tired and had given up that ragged motorbike of Woolfwood's 300 iles ago. Partial reason to why they are walking through the hot desert. "Hey..." Vash managed to squeak. His throat felt as dry as the hot sand they treaded upon, "Woolfwood?"  
  
"What is it?!" Woolfwood answered in his usual cranky way.  
  
"Do you see that?" Vash pointed ahead to a small dot fading at the horizon. It looked as if whatever or whoever it was, was being buried by the sand. It didn't seem to move and to anyone but the expert gunman they would've assumed it inanimate or a dead something and kept their pace in their direction.  
  
"Yes, I see it. Big deal. I doubt if we can ride what ever it is. Lets keep a' goin'."  
  
"We have to go to there." Vash pointed towards it once again. "What if it's a person. Please."  
  
Even through the dark tent of Vash's sunglasses Woolfwood could make out Vash's award winning look. That sad look that gets him his way from doughnuts to sparing a life.  
  
"Fine. But if it's not worth it then You're gonna' carry me to the nearest town."  
  
"Deal!"  
  
They began to make their way towards whatever and arrived wearily. By this time it had been completely covered by the harsh desert sands and still didn't move. Not one inch. Vash began to uncover it and Woolfwood sighed and began to help his comrade.  
  
"Please be alive..." Vash murmured under his breath.  
  
Woolfwood heard this and hoped the same. They kept digging until ,the now recognized, person was uncovered. He was dressed in all black and it was obvious he was a gunman. He was tanned at skin and ,if standing, looked at least six-foot. Vash hoisted the man over his shoulder and they continued their descent into the harsh desert in hope of an up coming town.  
  
25 iles later... Town: Forterdale Place: Harold INN Temp: 73 and falling Time: 8:29pm  
  
They (Vash and Woolfwood) have bought a small room and has laid the stranger out on their bed until he regains consciousness.  
  
Woolfwood was on the phone in the other room trying to conjure up "room service" {wink, wink}. Vash sat watching the T.V and the man lay silently.  
  
Then they heard a loud crash downstairs. They heard thumping, what was most likely the sound of someone running up the stairs. Vash gave Woolfwood a glance of questioning in reaction to hearing these sounds.  
  
"Look I must go!" Woolfwood quickly hung up the phone. "Damn it! Not One normal, fucking day with this blonde bounty head!"  
  
"You know they say if you can't say something nice then..." Vash was interrupted by strange men armed with firearms bursting in the door. Vash reached for his gun and it was quickly shot away. He stood to run and got shot in his right shoulder. Just then a bullet zipped across his face and into the head of the man who'd shot Vash. Vash Jumped for cover behind a wall and held his wound. The blood came from it moderately and is stung like hell!  
  
"We've got you this time D. D. come out or else!" They could hear a voice say outside their door.  
  
"Who in the hell is D. D.?!"  
  
"Don't play mind games with me take this. He threw in a grenade and it landed close to the window (right beside the bed).  
  
"Shit!" Vash yelped.  
  
"Let's Go!" Woolfwood threw Vash out the window of the far end of the room. Then leaped out himself.  
  
Then someone else jumped out behind them. Woolfwood took aim and quickly fired. His bullets only fell of his target. Then he realized it was the man from the desert. Woolfwood landed and quickly tossed the injured Vash behind a dumpster and began to shoot. The grenade had already blown and their entire floor was missing. The man beside of Woolfwood helped and returned fire using Vash's own gun.  
  
"Just who the hell are you?" Woolfwood asked the man in black. I thought you were unconscious anyways.  
  
"No, Just sleep..."  
  
They continued to return fire. Men were falling dead left and right and blood now covered most of the INN and some of the street. Gunshots could be heard everywhere and...  
  
By now Vash was passed out and Woolfwood and the man in black was doing most of the work.  
  
Some gunshots later...  
  
Now walking again in the dark.  
  
Woolfwood was carrying Vash on his shoulder and the man in black walked beside of them.  
  
"So... Just who in the hell are you?"  
  
"My name is Ji'Monte'."  
  
"Ah... Desert Dragon. What were you doing in the desert?"  
  
"Searching..."  
  
"For what? If I may?"  
  
"My brother... I haven't seen him in a long time. It's about time."  
  
"Who is he? What does he look like? Was he in that town we just..."  
  
"Chill," The man in black took out a blunt from his left coat pocket and lit it. "All those questions will be answered by just looking over your shoulder."  
  
"You mean Vash is your brother?!"  
  
"Yes. And so is knives. I've seen him already. But I didn't want to join him and his "crew". I've turned over a new leaf and this angered him. He sent me away and requested to never see me again."  
  
"Does Vash know?"  
  
"I doubt it. But I have something that will jog his memory as it did Knive's." **************************************************************************** **********  
  
Tell me what u thought of it. There are way more chapters to come. Please Review. 


	2. An Old Friend: Ally Or Enemy

Deadly Relations  
  
Chapter 2/An Old Friend: Ally Or Enemy  
  
By: Jay $abbath  
  
Where: Tellser Town, Loyd's INN Date: Unknown Year: Unknown Travel Day: 969 Temp: 78 and rising Destination: Ashing Stock Time: 11:28am  
  
It was a fairly warm day with all blue skies; not a cloud was in sight. Vash and Ji'Monte' are in room talking and Woolfwood is down below in the bar getting wasted.  
  
"Ji'Monte', I can't believe it's you. We... well me and knives were informed from Rem you had failed to live." Vash was explaining to Ji'Monte what they had told him. "Rem told me herself. She told me..."  
  
"Rem was a lying bitch!" Ji'Monte' exclaimed to Vash. Vash's eyes began to water.  
  
"What?! How dare you speak that way of her!" Vash exclaimed jumping to his feet. "She'd never lie... never."  
  
"Hm..." Ji'Monte' started, "Then tell me why I stand before you perfectly alive?"  
  
"I... I don't know. But..."  
  
"Check it..." Ji'Monte' stated giving his brother a slight nod as to pay attention. "Rem was only the woman you thought she was to you and knives. To me she was violent as fuck. She used to beat me till' I passed out and would feed me only what the was already in the trash..."  
  
"No, Stop It! It's all lies. She'd never..."  
  
"Shut up! Shit... Why the hell I got ta' lie fo'; I'm a grown ass MAN!"  
  
"Then why? If what you say is true then tell me why."  
  
"They dubbed me 'not-perfect'. Not like you and Knives. She hated me fa' bein' 'not-right' as she sometimes would say. I can control my aging like you two, but I can't stop from aging. No matter what every 100 years I will grow one year older automatic. And that's it."  
  
"I need a drink." Vash stood and went down to the bar. As he walked down the poor driftwood steps he thought to himself. 'Would Rem really... Was she capable...'  
  
"Hey Buddy!!" Woolfwood burst through the door and startled the uneasy gunman. The Priest was obviously drunk and didn't care who could tell. "Where you headed? Cuz' I put 'room service' out of commission for the night."  
  
"Nah... I'm just headed in for a drink."  
  
"Well I was about through my self; figured I'd had enough you know." (He'd spent all his money) "But I guess I can share a drink or twelve with my buddy."  
  
They began moving into the bar when Ji'Monte' came down the stairs. Every ones sight crossed another's and Vash only turned and walked away.  
  
"I'd rather drink alone right now."  
  
Woolfwood scratched his head and pondered about what had just happened. "What happened."  
  
"Let's grab a table and I'll tell you."  
  
several minutes later...  
  
"Oh, well I see." Woolfwood nodded in agreement.  
  
"Hmm..."  
  
They heard gunshots coming from the bank.  
  
Vash leaped from his barstool and ran out the door with Woolfwood following right behind him. Ji'Monte' ran behind them as well. They could hear alarms and people screaming.  
  
When they arrived there were corpses everywhere and the smell of fresh blood swept their noses so quickly they could've thrown up. But in stead they covered their mouths and watched as the robber descended from the bank. He was... she was almost as tall as Rem and hair like Rem and...  
  
"Is..." Vash started. He grew a smile and ran towards her. "Rem I can't believe..." She shot him in his knee. He fell to the ground and she knocked him over the head with her handgun. He was laid out cold and she only smirked.  
  
"Hema stell dorkgin'for wasin kak!" She said looking at the two still standing.  
  
"I don't know what the fuck you just said." Ji'Monte' said reaching for his gun.  
  
"Yeah... me neither, but whatever it was these bullets found it very offensive." Woolfwood aimed his gun.  
  
**************************************************************************** *********************************** Tell me what you thought... The next chapter is on its way! 


	3. Trust's Limits

Deadly Relations  
  
Chapter 3/Trust's limits  
  
By: Jay $abbath  
  
Where: Tellser Town, Town Bank Date: Unknown Year: Unknown Travel Day: 969 Temp: 82 still Destination: Ashing Stock Time: 04:54am  
  
The renegade Priest took aim at what appeared to be Rem. They could hear Vash crying as he lay on the ground gripping the dust between his fingers. He was crushed and confused as a person could get. All his emotions seemed to be burning at his heart. He felt as if his world was coming down around him. He lay there... only moving as soft sobs escaped his lips. He was heart broken...  
  
"Vash," Woolfwood called his friend, "Get up! This is no time for that... Cry later!"  
  
"On da real dough'," Ji'Monte' said to his brother, "We ain't got time for dat shit. Iight!"  
  
Vash only lay there still releasing soft sobs in a shifted pattern. He said nothing.  
  
"Hinto lasf corick banter fayou," Rem said pointing her gun at Woolfwood.  
  
"That's it!" Woolfwood said firing a blast at the "Rem". The sound of the gunshot echoed for iles... people every where stopped at the sound of the act of anger that had just transpired. They (Ji'Monte' and Woolfwood) looked in aww seeing as how Rem remained untouched. He had missed... but how.  
  
"What..." a confused Ji'Monte' began.  
"No," Vash said now on his feet. "I can't let you hurt her... I can't..."  
"Are you crazy!" Woolfwood said. "Don't you eve..." He was shot. "Aaaagh! He said as loud as his already irritated voice would allow.  
"Padef!" Rem said aiming her now smoking gun at Ji'Monte'.  
"Vash..." an injured priest said trying to reach for his gun. "I'll..." He passed out.  
"Bro... We have to kill her."  
"No... no... we can't... we"  
"Look... Fuck dis!" Ji'Monte drew his gun as fast as lightning and shot. This time a sound of thunder rushed the atmosphere and played at the eardrums of every living soul.  
"I'm sorry..." Vash began, "I couldn't let you..." Smoke blew steamingly form his gun. Once again he had found himself firing at an accomplist of his. This time ,only, it had seemed as if he had missed. Rem fell to the ground in one thud.  
"Wha... I missed..."  
"Nah," Ji'Monte' Began I got mordan' one gun dog. He tucked the one Vash had shot off couse in his back pocket and gently tucked the other under his sleeve.  
Vash collapsed onto the ground shielding his face with his eyes as if to keep the flowing of his tears cupped tightly in his palms. "No!" He screamed, "I am..."  
"Shut dat shit up Vash! Dat thang wouldn't even real... Look!"  
Vash looked to the "Rem" and saw that it was shaking. It was pulsing and the head began to spin. It then started to smoke and spark. It's body began to contort itself in ways unbelievable. Then it sprang up and self- destructed. It's remains were tossed about every where.  
  
"God Damn" Ji'Monte' said pulling a piece of metal that had flew into him out of his arm.  
  
"I... I'm" Vash began.  
  
"Don't worry about it bro. It's iight..."  
  
The next chapter is well on it's way so be ready! Please R&R and tell me what u think so far. I know it's coming along a little slow but it'll get there. PEACE! 


End file.
